Lord Raptor
How Lord Raptor joined the Tourney A charismatic young rocker who killed himself and 100 other fans in his final live performance. Because of his thirst for power, he was noticed by Emperor Ozom. He resurrected him as a Ghoul and told him that if he wishes to be stronger, he would have to kill the Darkstalkers. Although Lord Raptor agreed, his true plans were to kill Ozom himself and to take over the spot of being the Emperor. But when Ozom and his castle disappeared, Lord Raptor was puzzled. When he arrived at the location where Ozom's castle stood, he found the entrance to the Majigen. This time, he intended to kill the creator of Majigen and take over his spot. Driven back, Lord Raptor seeks to get additional band members to help take over Majigen. Searching South Town, he spots a girl named Alice trying to get into the second Tourney via application. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lord Raptor plays on his guitar. After the announcer calls his name Lord Raptor slings his hands and plays a loud guitar note as the camera zooms then says "Welcome to a new kind of attention!" Special Moves Death Hurricane (Neutral) Lord Raptor flies forward using blades on his torso spinning while going "Twist and shout!". Skull Punish (Side) Lord Raptor grabs his opponent, jumps through the air, then stabs his hands into the opponent's back two times. Skull Sting (Up) Lord Raptor jumps into the air and comes down buzzsawing his opponent from his leg. Death Phrase (Down) Lord Raptor plays his guitar, creating a circle of energy around him and it flies off him. Evil Scream (Hyper Smash) Lord Raptor pierces his arm sword into the opponent, pulls him/her to him, then does an electric slashing uppercut saying "Beat it!", sending him/her sky high. Hell Dunk (Final Smash) Lord Raptor points his finger and summons Le Malta to swallow the opponent. If he hits, La Malta spits the opponent turned into a ball to Lord Raptor. La Malta then turns into a basketball hoop, then Lord Raptor dunks the opponent through with damage and says "Nice dunk!" Victory Animations #Lord Raptor pulls out his guitar, swings it around, then jumps forward saying "Party's over!" then lands on his knees with his right hand raised. #Lord Raptor raises his hands and brings his elbows down shouting "All done before the show began!" then Le Malta appears and says "Wanna rock again?!" #Lord Raptor takes his human-like form and plays his guitar saying "Back to the beat!" On-Screen Appearance Lord Raptor bounces to his starting point like a ball and assumes his normal form saying "Let's rock!" Trivia *Lord Raptor's rival is the idol mascot of Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf, Alice Garnet Nakata. his second rival is the Head Commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, Kliff Undersn. *Lord Raptor shares his English voice actor with Totomaru, Brood, Yusuke Urameshi, Bellamy, Burn Griffiths and Raditz. *Lord Raptor shares his Japanese voice actor with Spider-Man, Jon Talbain, Blanka, Rikuo, Keiji Maeda, Strider Hiryu, Lang Rangler and Shoma Sawamura. *Lord Raptor shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Recoome, Toothless, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Zarbon, Captain Frye, Jack Mathers, Captain Frye, Gekkou, Mr. Luggs, Andragoras III and Bardock. *Lord Raptor shares his German voice actor with Toki Fujiwara. *Lord Raptor shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Lang Rangler, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Shido Fuyuki, Subaru Shinjo and Gilthunder. *Lord Raptor shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, Cornell and Izuru Kira. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters